


Confession

by Fujoshi_29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_29/pseuds/Fujoshi_29
Summary: This was my very first fanfiction that I posted on wattpad a year ago. The other fanfics are posted here too so why not this one too? XD





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction that I posted on wattpad a year ago. The other fanfics are posted here too so why not this one too? XD

*knock* *knock*

The door opened and the person standing outside was Shisui, the best friend of Itachi and his teammate (or maybe something more..? Who knows?)

"Hello Mikoto-san, is Itachi home?" Shisui asked in a slight serious tone  Mikoto noticed the frown on his face, she was a bit surprised. She usually sees Shisui has a smile on his face that suits him more than his serious tone. 'Maybe its a mission from Hokage' she thought."Yes, he is, come inside Shisui." as she let him come inside and closed the door behind him. "He said he wasn't feeling good, so he went upstairs to his bed." Mikoto said going to the kitchen to make dinner."I know he's not feeling good." Shisui mumbled and went upstairs to Itachi's room. There, after opening the bedroom door he saw Itachi laying on his bed covered with blanket, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even noticed that Shisui entered his room. Shisui ambled to his bed without making a noise or disturbing Itachi he sat on his bed looking at him. Itachi wasn't the type of person who would get startled in this situation, he noticed that it was just his best friend so he turned his face to Shisui and sat up. "Hey." He said in a weak voice that clearly showed he was sick. "Hey." said Shisui. "Heard you weren't feeling well, so I came here to see you." His voice clearly showed that he was worried about him. Itachi just nodded and now both of them were sitting in an awkward silence. Shisui was waiting for Itachi to say something and Itachi was just building his confidence to tell Shisui about something...

 

> Shisui's been acting strange ( as in unusual from his normal behaviour) in front of Itachi. Of course Itachi noticed the sudden change in behavior as they used to talk for hours and now it seems as he's upset about something. His indulgent behaviour that Itachi loved most vanished as he was in a lugubrious mood now a days. Itachi thought that now is the time to finally tell him. He gathered all the courage he had and tried to speak without stuttering in front of Shisui and asked what the matter was and why was he acting so strange.....?

 

"How could you..!" Shisui asked in a dismal tone. It looked more like a statement rather than a question. His bewildered look made Shisui even more angry and despite to procrastinate the conversation he just opened the drawer that was besides Itachi's bed and took out a file containing some medical files and tests, he got up and lumbered towards Itachi and placed those files in front of him and gave him a look. The hurt in his eyes was patent. He was indeed hurt that they do care about each other and share each and everything, but Itachi never shared this secret with him before. Itachi knew that someday Shisui would find about this and he was willing to tell him at the right time, but, every time he wanted to tell him, he didn't have the courage to do so.

"Shisui I...I was going to tell yo-" his sentence was cut short when Shisui spoke "When Itachi!? When were you going to tell me!? You are the only person whom I care about. The only person I like sharing all my feelings with. Then, how could you hide such a thing from me?" He dropped down on his knees and his hands caressing Itachi's as he spoke again

"I care about you Itachi." their eyes meet, those black onyx eye's staring at Itachi's as he spoke again in a muffle but audible tone " I love you." His eyes wide open and his heart started beating faster and he felt his ears getting warmer. Itachi had a trepidation that sooner or later Shisui would find it out, the thing he kept secret even from his parents and also the feelings he had for Shisui, he kept it a secret from everyone including him.... because... He too had the same feelings for him. But, he was too scared or as one can say too agitated to tell his best friend that according to the doctor he only had a few days left in this world to live... How could he tell him that he only have a few days left to live...? Itachi thought that now is the perfect moment to tell him everything. He didn't want his mind to control over his body, he only did what his heart was telling him to do....

Tears forming in his eyes as he kept staring at Itachi's eyes and after a small pause that felt like an hour he spoke again "I always loved you, the day I first saw you at the academy, I adored you so much, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I always wanted to tell you, but never had the courage to admit my feelings..." He bent down on Itachi's lap and started sobbing. Itachi whose hands were caressed by Shisui he gave a little squeeze to Shisui's hands and told him everything

"I have Hemoptysis Shisui... There's no cure for it. The doctors are saying that I only have a few days lef-" 

His sentence was cut short again when Shisui spoke "I'll find the cure, I'll find Tsunade Senju and I'm sure she can treat you Itachi. Please just please don't say such disappointing things. I can't imagine a world living without you. I am because of you and you only. You mean everything to me."

Sure Itachi was speechless, there was nothing left for him to say, he didn't know what he was doing anymore, he gave a slight pull to Shisui's hand and cooed him to sit beside him. He only did what his heart was telling him to. Showing emotions was not Itachi's forte, he indeed had a taciturn and dour character. But now each and every emotion was showing on his face. He had tears in his eyes that rolled down his face. He kept leaning until their lips met and eyes closed. This kind of emotion was new to Itachi and for Shisui as well. The intimacy between them was very different from what they had with others. Shisui who was holding Itachi's hand now withdrew his hand from his as Itachi. Then sudden feeling of cold rushed through Itachi's hand as he realized that Shisui's warm hands were no longer there. Then he felt his hand behind his neck as he deepened the kiss. After a moment they pull apart panting as their foreheads met with each other. Shisui's both hand went behind Itachi's back as he pulled towards him to make him sit on his lap. His body felt so ethereal as he didn't have to use much force on him. Itachi now had his head on Shisui's chest and felt so protected that for the first time he cried. He felt the need to cry. He hid his emotions for so long that he couldn't keep it all I'm himself for that long. Shisui had his chin on Itachi's head and Itachi who had his head on his chest and held him so tightly that he never wanted to let him go. Suddenly Itachi started coughing.......... coughing blood...? Itachi put a hand over his mouth to cover, Shisui who didn't know what just happened,  confused, he gave a bewildered look to Itachi and when he saw blood, he was in complete shock and without further due he held Itachi in his arms he pushed open his bedroom window and rushed towards the hospital. 

          Jumping from roof to roof he took glances of Itachi and kept repeating the same words "Hang in there Itachi, I'm not letting anything happen to you" and Itachi would just give him a weak smile. Impetuously opening the hospital doors yelling that it was an emergency so the doctors immediately took him towards the emergency room and left Shisui behind. Shisui thought that it was a complete waste of time just sitting here and doing nothing. Without wasting any time he ran outside and towards the Konoha gates. Jumping from tree to tree he had only one thing in mind  'I need to find Tsunade'. 

Three days have past and still no sign of Tsunade, but that never made Shisui loose hope. He searched each and every place he could. Three days and he would only think of Itachi. He never slept for a single second. Only food pills were his source of food. After searching for four days, he found her, outside a local bar of a village nearby. 'She's drunk' Shisui thought as he made his way towards her only a few feet away from her..

She threw the bottle of sake in Shisui's direction and he dogged it easily, now he was on the ground in the shadows.  "I know you're there. Come out". Tsunade said in a serious tone. As Shisui was now out of the shadows and in front of her now. "I need your help." He said without a frown in his face, in a calm voice. "Ah! Straight to the point. What kind of help?" 

"My friend. He has a serious diseases and I know you can cure him."

"What makes you so sure of it?"

"Because I know you can. You're the legendary Sanin" 

She looked at him as his expression never changed. "I can't." She said and tried to walk away. "You will." He said calmly still standing in the same position. "I have some errands to take care of, so I can't." She said and walked a few steps away from him. Shisui suddenly appeared in front of her and said again, "Like getting drunk again and sitting outside a bar?" He said and narrowed his eyes to her. "Look, I'll do whatever you say, he's important to me than my own life." She took a gulp of sake from another bottle. "People die everyday, you can't save someone if one's death is certain." What she said made Shisui's blood boil and he placed a kunai on her throat, if she moved even a slightest it would cut her throat right off. "You don't know how it feels to loose someone who's close to you!" She just smirked and said, "You're a little late to say that." and placed a hand over Shisui's hand to back off the kunai from her throat. Shisui felt a pang of guilt in his heart and backed off."Okay." She said and walked towards him. She knew the feeling of loosing someone you love, die in your own hands. That's why she agreed to him.

"Let's go." He nodded and both of them headed back towards Konoha. 

"I bet this friend of yours is really close to you isn't he?" His expression changed from calm to a frown, patent on his face 

"Yes, he is" he said, as Uchiha's are perfect in hiding their feelings. Tsunade thought that it was best if she doesn't ask any more questions from him because whenever she used to bring up that topic he would only give an answer of not more than two words that didn't answer her question properly. Still she managed to question one more thing and it was compulsory for her to know about that, "What kind of disease he has?" It was manifested in his eyes, Tsunade observed that now his expression looked more like someone who didn't want to loose him. "Hemoptysis. That's why I want you to cure him. I don't want to loose him. I can't loose him. He means everything to me." Loosing a family is something a person doesn't look forward to. He'll do anything to save him. Shisui did the same. 

After jumping from tree to tree for a long time, they finally reached Konoha. Shisui's speed didn't slow down but remained the same. Tsunade who was following him after some time reached the 'Konoha Hospital'. They went in and the moment Tsunade had her foot inside the building everyone stared at her. 'The legendary sanin in Konoha'. Shisui took her to the ICU room where Itachi was. Tears formed in Shisui's eyes as he saw his loved one in hospital bed in critical condition. Tsunade patted on his back and gave him an approving look that everything will be fine that calmed him down a bit and went inside. There, all the doctors were trying their best. Tsunade observed the medical files of Itachi and after that went to him. She could feel a slight pain in her chest that a 12 years old had to suffer such a painful disease. 

Days passed and without taking a break Tsunade kept on curing him with each and every method she could use. With herbs and also medicines. Shisui who never left Itachi's side and also helped Tsunade every way he could. Like if she needed some herbs he would go and find it and wouldn't return back unless he finds it. The days kept passing and Itachi's condition was much better than his previous state. 

Itachi's parents and his brother Sasuke were there beside his bed. They all were all happy now that Itachi's condition was now stabilized. He was getting much better. Shisui would never leave his side and was always there was with him. He would sleep on the bed next to him in case he would need anything. Shisui would just stare at him when he was sleeping. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. They way he sleeps, he looked so peaceful now. Now he didn't cough blood or have any problems breathing. 

One day he was besides Itachi's bed, both of his hand caressing one of his hand as oxygen mask was on his face and he was sleeping. He didn't know for how long he had been holding his hand but it felt really great to just hold his hand and keep on looking at him forever. Tsunade was of course there, because she had to monitor Itachi all the time and of course she was his doctor, she couldn't leave him, not even for a single moment. She also noticed that it was more than friendship between them..... 'Intimacy' she thought and stifled a giggle. After all, a person only asks for someone who could understand him, a person to be there when you need them most and a person who cares about you.. Loves you....

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and the first person he wanted to see was there besides him, holding his hand. He gave a little squeeze to his hand and slowly turned his head towards Shisui and mouthed some words to him. He couldn't understand so he went closer to him....... "I love you too". Tears formed in his eyes, was he sad? No. He was happy. Happy because he finally knows how he feels about him. He finally...

" Itachi..?" said Shisui in a low voice, too low to be heard by Tsunade, as he got up from his seat examining Itachi's chest... He... stopped...breathing? "Itachi!" He said again, now shaking him a bit. Tsunade who was checking Itachi's medical reports, now gave full attention to what was happening. She saw that the pulse monitor was showing no pulse at all! She instantly called all the doctors and asked Shisui to go outside. Shisui was too shocked too notice anything. He didn't hear anything at all. His eyes were only and only on Itachi. He couldn't believe what was happening. Panic rose inside the hospital and Shisui. He saw Tsunade angry and upset at the same time. She would give angry expression towards the doctors to give an immediate medical supply and upset when she sees Itachi. 'No, no, no, no,no, You can't do this Itachi. I won't let anything happen to you. Shisui and I are here for you.' She kept rethinking these words in her mind as green chakra kept glowing in her hands and never taking her eyes off Itachi. She started to give CPR to Itachi and at the same time kept looking at the pulse monitor. Still no pulse....

 

Meanwhile at Shisui:

 

He couldn't control his emotions no more. He ran outside the hospital doors. Ran until he could run no more.... How can life be so cruel to him? First his parents and now.... Itachi... He didn't know where he was going, he strolled around the city as he lumbered across the park... Lost in his own world... The cold breeze that ran shivers across his spine... Seeing couples that intertwined their fingers with each others hands, taking a romantic walk across the park. It made Shisui's heart burn into flames because.....Itachi wasn't there with him. His hands were empty. He was a part of his soul,  his soul feels completely empty without him. His smile disappeared because the person who was the reason for it is gone now!..... His soulmate left him forever. He never would have imagined that he had to see a day like this. That cold breeze again, but Itachi wasn't there by his side to become each others source of warmth... He was alone. Alone, again in this world. First he lost his parents and now he lost the person that was very dear to him. The person he cared about so much. The person he cherished ever moment with. The person he....... Loved..

"Dammit!"

His knees gave up and now he was on the floor, sobbing, thinking what did he ever do to deserve all this pain? He felt as though he been stabbed directly in his heart. His breathe hitched, he's been crying for so long that he was having a mismatched breath. Why does God have to take away those persons he loved most in his life...? It was already getting dark...

"Shisui-san Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Out of no where one of the doctors that used to be with Tsunade spoke as he was happy about something.

"I don't want to see anyon-" He was cut off when he placed a hand on Shisui's shoulder and said "It's about Itachi" and a smile that spread across his face. His eyes snapped open after hearing that name and without a second thought he ran as fast as he could to the hospital and making his way to Itachi's room. He found Tsunade looking exhausted but she was still smiling. Looking at the bed he saw.... Itachi?? He ambled to the bed where he was sitting, looking completely healthy and there was no oxygen mask on his face, no drips and no injections. He went close to him and leaned down a bit so that he was close to his face. One of his hands went to cup his face and the other to grab Itachi's hand and place it on his chest.

He stared at him for a moment and after that he hugged him tightly. He never wanted to let him go. He just wanted to feel him forever and he never would get tired of it. He slowly releases him form his grip and their foreheads meet again. They stayed in this position for a moment, then, he adverted his eyes towards Tsunade, slowly getting up from the bed and went to her. "Thank you." Tears formed in his eyes, "Thank you so much. I-" 

"I did what felt right, Shisui. Thank me later. Right now I need a break." she just said these few words and collapsed but before she could hit the ground Shisui grabbed her and helped her lay on the bed next to them.

 

*Flashback*

She only had one thing left to do to save his life. She couldn't see any more death of the people who were close to her. Yes. Itachi was close to her now. She couldn't see him die on her own hands. She had to do something..

"Bakugou no jutsu!" She exclaimed as she unleashes her 'Strength of Hundred Seal' and lines appeared on her face then placed her hands on Itachi's chest and green chakra started to flow across her hands. She gave most of her chakra to Itachi and she was sure that now she will definitely save him. After an exhausting 2 hours, Itachi finally opened his eyes. He was fully awake now. She checked him again and now there was no sign of 'Hemoptysis' anymore. All the herbs that was given to him in the form of drips finally worked. She cured him. She saved his life. It's like 'Hemoptysis' never happened to him. Because of using so much chakra she was exhausted and she needed a break but first, "Find Shisui and bring him here. Tell him there's good news." One of the doctor nodded and went to find Shisui. 

 

Back to the present:

 

Tsunade fell asleep on the bed that was next to Itachi's. Shisui went back to Itachi and all he could do was stare at him in awe. 

*Later that day*

"I'll write down the hospital leaving certificate in a few minutes then, Itachi you can go home now that you're completely healthy and fit." Tsunade said while looking at Itachi's medical reports and Itachi nodded. Shisui never left him. He was there besides him, carefully listening to what Tsunade was saying,  fingers intertwined with each others hands. When she finished speaking, she closed the file and placed it on the table. Shisui never felt so happy in his life. He brought Itachi's knuckles to his lips and gave a soft peck. Itachi blushed, tilted his head and covered his face with his hair to hide his blush. Too late, Tsunade already saw it and cleared her throat. They both jolted as they were both *ahem* busy. "I'm going to write your hospital leaving certificate. I'll be back in a few minutes." She went towards the door and before she could close it she said in a mocking way " Behave yourselves." This made Itachi blush even darker and Shisui just smirked.

"Shisui I should'v-" Itachi began but Shisui placed his finger on Itachi's lips as he spoke, "There's no use of repeating the past. What done is done." Itachi placed his hand on his and slowly removed his finger from his lips and grabbed his hand with both of his hands and placed them on his chest. "Please let me speak, there's so much  inside of me that I want to let out. I can't keep it inside of me anymore." Shisui squeezed his hand a bit and nodded. "I'm listening." He said ready to listen what Itachi has to say. He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. "Shisui, I wanted to tell you this for so long, but didn't have the courage to say so, I- I always liked you. From the very beginning when we first met at the academy. Even though you were senior, but I still wanted to be with you and you only. Be there wherever you go. After we became friends..... I did want to tell you about my condition......" He brought his head up to meet Shisui's eyes and spoke again, " I did, believe ...... But I just couldn't imagine seeing someone who smiles all the time turn dour. I always found you to be scrumptious." Tears started rolling down his eyes as he stared at him. He just couldn't hold back his emotions. Those emotions that he locked inside his heart for all his life he finally letting it all out. "I love you Shisui." And he hugged him. Shisui hugged him back. After a moment Shisui pulled him back which made Itachi a bit confused. Their faces were inches apart from each other as they exchanged glances and Shisui gave a soft peck on Itachi's lips. "I love you too." They both smiled. Not a minute after Itachi said,"If you ever cheat on me I'm gonna put you in a genjutsu you won't forget." he said with a sly grin on his face and Shisui smirked back, "Don't worry, it'll never happen." 

Tsunade was back with the hospital leaving certificate and gave it to Shisui. They both were now outside from the hospital building. Itachi inhaled deeply, "Finally, I can smell the fresh air." he said as he looked around. "You're never going back." He said and gave a smile. "Can I hold your hand?" Itachi's hand already making it's way to Shisui's hand just a few centimeters away. "You didn't have to ask." as he grabbed Shisui's hand and they both strolled around Konoha like a couple.

 

They confessed. They confessed their love to each other. Their confession truly earned them each others love they asked for a long time ago. The love between them will never fade away as they will always be there for each other. Never leaving each others side. Ever.

It was enchanting they met each other.

A confession they'll never regret...

 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills were really bad at that time....  
> I'm still trying to figure out how to put the tags....


End file.
